Eleanor's Forking Epic Harem
by NatDT
Summary: The stress of saving all of humanity is making Eleanor extra horny! Her own sexual desires lead her to forming new relationships and making excellent progress toward a torture-free universe.


**Chapter 1: Attempt #69**

Eleanor was in a bit of a predicament. Not only was her ex-boyfriend Chidi dating his student Simone, but Michael had shut off the Medium Place's internet again! That meant no porn for Eleanor, which sucked. She needed to release her hot, juicy coo.

She needed to FORK. But who? Most of the neighborhood's residents, including Derek, were Janet babies. Eleanor may have been an Arizona dirt bag, but she drew the line WAAAAAY before pedophilia.

Could she do Michael? Fork no! On one hand, he was quite a handsome guy. But on the other hand, he was her demon daddy; plus, he's Aroace.

Jason? Nah, he definitely never washed his balls, and probably couldn't even _spell_ the word clitoris.

John? Gay. Brent? FORK OFF WITH THAT SHIRT! All who was left was—

"Tahani," Eleanor moaned. The mere thought of that tall, sexy giraffe goddess tied up on her bed made her cum a little. She on multiple occasions daydreamed about ripping off her silk panties and smacking that sweet, angelic bubble butt repeatedly. And now was just the time to make it happen!

But how? Eleanor had no dominatrix experience. But she knew someone who most likely did.

"Hey, Janet?" There was no ping. "Dammit Janet, where are you? Chidi already taught me how to dominate Kant, now I need you to teach me how to dominate some _cunt_!"

With an overly exhausted ping, Janet finally made her way into Eleanor's office.

Janet screamed. "AAaaaAA/_/-\|#.%|^! I can't forking take Brent's shirt anymore." She fell to her knees with tears in her eyes. "I'm so tired, Eleanor, I really am."

"Hey, hey, it's ok, girl," Eleanor said while stroking Janet's shoulders and her thick brown hair.

Janet pressed her face between Eleanor's soft, perky boobies. "Not a girl," she muttered.

"Right, sorry bout that." Eleanor found herself getting quite horny again. "Want me to make you feel like a woman?"

Janet blushed. " Elly, are u sure?"

"Honey, I was gonna ask you for some books about BDSM and domination, but now I'm thinking I could practice on you instead."

Janet moaned. "That would be lovely. I've never done it with a woman before."

"Well now you're about to."

Eleanor pushed the busty eternal being into an office chair and punched her in the mouth with a kiss. Their tongues wrestled for about and hour until Eleanor got up and unplugged the lamp.

"Janet, I'm gonna tie you up with this wire, and you're gonna be a good robot and like it."

"Do it," Janet moaned. "Also, not a robot."

Eleanor wrapped Janet's wrists with the wire and tied a half hitch in it. She removed Janet's pantyhose and discovered something she liked.

"Are you serving a capitalist state's imperialist interests?" Eleanor asked. "Because someone's a commando!"

"Mmmm, I love it when you talk philosophy," moaned a subspacey Janet.

The short blonde domme exploded out of her clothes, made a "rope" out of her and Janet's pantyhose, and used it to bind the beautiful brunette's torso to the chair. She then noticed Michael's paper clip collection and used it to make a chain, then bound Janet's slender legs with the metal restraints. She was now completely tied up, 100% Eleanor's bench.

"Oh, fork me Mommy," Janet mewled. "Shove your hot pussy in my face."

Eleanor did her one better. She did a handstand and smashed Janet in her face with her nice, fuzzy coochie. All while shoving her own face into Janet's groin. She absolutely munched Janet's clit as if it were a delicious shrampie from her infinite dispenser. It tasted like it too!

"OH, ELEANOR, OH!" Janet cried. "I'm gonna cum." Eleanor sucked the clit like a straw. "Oh here, oh here, I'm cumming!"

Janet squirted delicious margarita all over Eleanor's face.

"Naughty Janet!" said Eleanor. "Squirting all over my face without making me cum. Seriously, the people I forked back in high school lasted longer than you."

"Sorry Mommy," said a bratty Janet.

"No matter. At least now I know what to do with Tahani." Eleanor pulled up her pants. "In the meantime, I'm gonna leave you tied up here so you can think about what you've done. And while you're at it, put a collar on yourself that says 'Eleanor's little bench.'"

Janet obeyed her domme. Eleanor pressed her bum against Janet's face and farted like a Bad Janet. She skipped out the door and out onto the street, filled with glee. Eleanor now had a sweet, beautiful sub, and now she was about to make Tahani her second one.

**Chapter 2: #TahaniTime**

Some shirt REALLY hit the fan! Yesterday evening, while Eleanor was on the way out to hit on Tahani, Janet had started a game of magic Pictionary with all of our humans. Being the fake architect, our horny heroine was forced to host it and be tortured by her own sopping wet panties. Then, in a shocking twist, Janet turned out to be a Bad Janet, so now it was up to Jason and Michael to rescue the real one from the Bad Place.

Yep, no Michael and Janet to supervise Eleanor, and no Jason to worry about. When the cat's away, the mice will have hot lesbian sex all over the place.

Like a siren on some jagged rocks, Tahani sat in front of the frozen yogurt store, sensually eating her sugary goodness. The sight of her cascading hair, her deep cleavage, and her black and blue floral dress (with matching scarf, of course) drove Eleanor's pink pussy CUCKOO BANANAS! And now the moment had come. A moment that had been in the making since season 1.

She was gonna bed the fork out of Tahani.

Eleanor sauntered up to her. "Hey gorgeous. That froyo looks mighty tasty. What flavor is it?"

"Come taste it and find out," said Tahani as she batted her long eyelashes. The coquettish giraffe held up a spoonful of her brown yogurt and glanced at Eleanor's crotch. More specifically, the giant wet spot all over it. "So did you see a naked demon, or are you just thrilled to see me?"

"Quite the opposite," said Eleanor. "Given how often I undress you with my eyes, I think I've seen a naked angel."

Tahani giggled and blushed. "Seriously, taste my yogurt."

Eleanor put the spoon in her mouth. The gummi bears were just normal, but the yogurt itself was something special. The brown stuff may have appeared to be coffee or chocolate, but instead it was a blend of bacon-wrapped shrimp, honeyed uni, turmeric, and full cell phone battery. The most perfect froyo Eleanor had ever put into her food hole.

"Mmmm! That's forking good. What's it called?"

"It's a new flavor that I special ordered." Tahani's smile got sultrier, and she leaned into Eleanor's ear. "It's called 'Tahani's Pussy.'"

Eleanor's face became hotter, redder, and moister than Michael's fire squid form. Her pussy followed suit.

"Well thanks for sharing it with me," said Eleanor. "However, I think I'm craving a different dessert. Something warm, and with the same flavor."

Tahani went in for the kill; or should I say, the kiss! Her tongue battled for dominance against Eleanor's, much to both of their orgasmic delights.

"Hot diggity dog," moaned the dominant blonde, Tahani's drool still on her chin. "_Those_ lips aren't the ones I had in mind though, you naughty girl."

Eleanor yanked off Tahani's scarf and bound her perfect wrists with it. The tall, hot Pakistani with legs for days was now on a dominatrix's leash. Tied up with nothing to do but follow wherever she pulled.

And she pulled Tahani, all right. Pulled her all the way to the lake where Eleanor had given Chidi a canoe and some French poetry (and he had subsequently panicked, pooped his pants, and gotten sucked into a whirlpool due to inexperience with rowing one).

"Oh, a canoe," Tahani squeed. "How remarkably romantic."

"Babe, you have no idea."

Eleanor swept Tahani off her feet and laid her down in the canoe. She tied the other end of the scarf over her head, then used a spare rope to tightly bind her chest and legs to the inside of the boat. It was just like her sexcapade with Bad Janet, but better.

"Welp, I got you all nice and tied up," Eleanor bragged. "What would you like me to do with you?"

"Hmm, I have always wanted to try scissoring again," said Tahani. "I've tried it before with my good friend Ellen DeGeneres, but I didn't have much luck"

"Fork me!" said Eleanor. "First she gets all buddy-buddy with that fascist George Bush, now she's cheating on Portia? Yeah, I bet I can fork you way better than that bougie bench."

"Do it," Tahani moaned.

Eleanor ripped off Tahani's clothes and threw them overboard, then did the same with her own. She didn't give a fork about getting caught. All that was on her mind was Tahani's sweet, sweet vulva.

She sandwiched her pussy between the sexy tan legs and began riding. Each powerful thrust sent Tahani into a different orgasmic stumper

"Oh, Eleanor, oooooh! That feels so good."

"You're dang right it is, you butthead." Eleanor slapped Tahani's face as she continued riding the bound woman's vagina. "Dang, is your pussy actually vibrating?"

"Indeed it is," said a swooning Tahani. "I was actually diagnosed with a rare medical condition called _Vagina Vibrancia_. Named and diagnosed by Doogie Howser M.D. himself, naturally."

"Babe, this is legit driving my snorkbox bonkers."

Eleanor cuntinued grinding on her sub's pussy, even as their clits were turning redder than Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer.

"Eleanor, I'm getting incredibly close."

"I know, babe. I'm gettin' there too."

Eleanor slapped Tahani's face a couple more times before planting a long, warm French kiss on her lips. Like Himalayan salt in a mortar, she ground the fork out of her sex partner's pussy using her own. So hard and so fast that their labie majorae were beginning to sting from the friction.

Tahani squealed with delight. "Oh, Elly!

Let's cum together!"

"Yes, please!" Eleanor grunted. "Oh, oh, ugh, zoo-wee-mama!"

She slammed her clam against Tahani's until they both exploded in bursts of hot, salty, juicy coo.

"Elly, Elly, oooooh! That felt so good."

"You're welcome, babe," said Eleanor. "Just doing my bisexual duties."

"I'm completely serious, my love. That was a magical experience. Elly, I think I may be in love with you. I—I'd absolutely love to be your girlfriend."

Eleanor giggled. "Settle down, Persephone. Take me to dinner first."

Eleanor then untied the sexy narcissist and picked her up. With both of them naked, she carried Tahani to The Good Plates, where the latter woman did just that. ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
